


It's Not Just Demons Who Deal

by felicitous



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Cancer, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitous/pseuds/felicitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they aren't as immortal as they always thought. Dionysus' life is coming to a close, but Hades isn't ready to let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Just Demons Who Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Leave Me!: Your muse is dying in my muses arms and mine is frantic, doesn't want to lose you, and doesn't know what to do about it.  
> Requested drabble from Tumblr.  
> Dionysus inspired by godofrevelry.tumblr.com  
> Hades is mine from loneruler.tumblr.com

 This was probably one of the absolute worst decisions of his very long life. Hades had always done his best to abide by the rules and laws of the Fates, respecting them no matter what, especially the ones about death as that was part of his job. He knew how precarious the balance between life and death was, knew it better than anyone else ever would. If someone was meant to die there would always be death no matter what was done.

The catch with that though was that the fated person could be saved, in exchange for the life of someone else who was willing. A life for a life to keep the balance in check. As God of the Underworld part of his job was protecting the balance and he’d seen people sacrifice themselves to save their loved ones numerous time. Hades had just never thought that he would be one of those people.

Dionysus was dying and no one was really sure what was going on with him or what exactly to do to help. Hades did though, or at least he knew the jist of it having, discussed the hell Dionysus’ body was going through with him once. And he also knew a way to save the young God, a way the other Gods would never be able to even fathom. He had been unable to save Apollo once upon a time, not having put the pieces together fast enough, but he wasn’t going to fail this time. He’d already made the exchange, now it was just time to say goodbye.

Hades knocked lightly on Dionysus’ bedroom door before entering, having already let himself into the Gods apartment. The younger God was sitting up in bed and he looked much better than he had the last time Hades had seen him. There was color to his face, the pale sickly sheen gone and he smiled brightly when he saw the other God and Hades returned his smile as best he could. “How are you feeling?”

“Honestly? Like so much better. It’s weird though cause one moment I was laying here feeling like I was about to die, then bam it was all gone, all of it. I haven’t felt this good in decades,”

“I’m glad to here that,” Hades murmured lightly in reply, smile turning more honest and slightly sad. “Your life is a gift Dionysus, you are so amazing and you really do deserve to live,”

Dionysus’ smile dropped in a heartbeat then and he gave Hades a slightly wide-eyed stare. “Hades, what did you do?”

Hades just shook his head in response, he could already feel himself slipping. The irony that it was magically enhanced lung cancer ending it all wasn’t missed on him at all.

The other Gods voice rose as he started to try and get out of his bed, eyes narrowing suspiciously. “Hades tell me…” He flinched back when a violent coughing fit ripped through Hades, mouth gaping a bit. Hades may have been a heavy chain-smoker, but he had never coughed like that before, at least not in front of Dionysus. “What did you do?”

“Please be happy, for me, that’s, that’s all I ask,” Hades smiled over at him again, his lips stained with blood this time.

Dionysus’ vision grew blurry as tears began to pool and he shut his eyes to blink them away. “You stupid son of a-,” When he opened his eyes again Hades was gone. He was alone.


End file.
